Field Trip to New York
by Percabeth4DaWin
Summary: Annabeth and her friends went on a field trip to New York. While she and her friends are exploring in New York, she accidentally bump into Percy. What will happen if one of her friends have a crush on her? How awkward will it be around the two after Annabeth left him on HalfBlood hill? Sets after Battle of the Labyrinth. The summary sucks. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**AN My story is not as good as other stories, but please give it a try. I have never went to New York, so I don't know the places there.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Matthew's Point of View**

In our history class, our teacher, Ms Jones is taking our class to a school field trip to New York for a month. One of those days, we would be going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, while other days we just go and explore around in New York. Our teacher has reserved some rooms for us to stay, in a hotel. We would have 2 other roommates and will have to divide the money and pay ourselves. If we don't want to stay in the hotel, we can also stay in a house with a relative or friend that lives in New York.

Anyways, today we are boarding on the plane to go to New York. I got the seat next to the window, with one of my friends, Annabeth next to me. I got to admit, I was happy that she was sitting next to me because I have a huge crush on her. My other friends, Serenity, Jasmine, Alexander, and Sebastian always tell me to ask her out, but I have a feeling she doesn't like me the same way.

By the time the plane descended, I already fell asleep. I woke up, because Sebastian poured a little water on me (I guess he bought it on the plane when we were in the sky), and he told me that we already reached. I got my bag and went out of the plane. My friends (Annabeth, Sebastian, Jasmine, Serenity, and Alexander) and I met up outside the plane and went to get our baggage.

Ms Jones told us to meet at a hotel called Novatel after we got our stuff. The girls in our group went on one cab, while we boys went on another. When we reached, we waited for Ms Jones to come. After she came, she told us to go in groups of three (everyone in same gender), then go tell her who would be your roommates. Obviously, my roommates are Sebastian and Alexander. We told her, then she gave Alexander the key to our room. We took the elevator up to our floor, then went to find our room. Once we found our room, Alexander unlocked the door, and we all went inside. We unpacked, then went back to the lobby, waiting for the girls to come.

I saw the girls coming out of the elevator, so I told the boys that they reached. Alexander raised his hand and started to wave, so the girls would know where we are. They saw us and came to us.

"Has anyone cam to New York before?" Serenity asked.

"Yea, I came here many times already." Annabeth answered.

"So do you know where's the nearest coffee shop?" Serenity asked.

"I saw a Starbucks nearby, while we were coming here." Sebastian answered.

"Okay then, let's go to Starbucks." Jasmine said.

We were walking on the way to Starbucks, while Sebastian lead the way, when I saw Annabeth bump into some guy. The guy started saying, "oh I'm so sorry-".

Annabeth cut him off, "no, it's okay. It's my fault actually. I wasn't looking-".

"Annabeth?", the guy asked. _Wait, they know each other?_, I thought.

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yea, I umm got to go. Thalia and Nico might finish the cookies mom dropped off" the guy-Percy- said.

"Wait. _Dropped off? _You mean, you're not living with Sally?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, not really. Our parents got us a house where we could stay. There's one extra room for you, though, since your mom is also in this." Percy explained. _Her mom? Annabeth never talks about her. She said she lives with her dad and step-mom, but I kind of have a feeling that he's talking about her real mom. __I wonder why they're so awkward around each other. I should ask her about it later,_ I thought.

"Okay, umm bye." Annabeth said.

"Bye" Percy replied, running off.

* * *

**So how was the chapter. Please review and tell me what I need to improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series, not me, so all rights go to him. I only own Ms Jones, Sebastian, Matthew, Alexander, Jasmine, Serenity, and maybe some more characters later on in the story.**

**AN Sorry for the wait... my mother forced me to go on a trip with my family, because I usually make up excuses to not go.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Matthew's Point of View**

After Percy went, we bombarded Annabeth with questions. I asked her, "How did he know your mother, if you never told us anything about her? Aren't we your best friends?". Unfortunately, she didn't understand any of us because we all shouted all together.

"Annabeth! How do you know him?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, since all of you are going to ask questions, why don't we go to Starbucks and ask me questions there?", asked Annabeth.

"Sure, but you're not getting away with it this time!" Serenity answered.

"Yea Annabeth, this time you need to answer our questions." Sebastian continued.

"Yea, alright. I'll answer your questions." Annabeth told them, while rolling her eyes.

We continued walking, until we saw Starbucks. Alexander opened the door for all of us to go in, before going inside, himself. "So... What all do you want?", he asked.

"I'll have a latte" Annabeth replied.

"I want an Americano" I said.

"Make that two", replied Sebastian.

"We'll each take a chocolate frappe" Serenity said, pointing at Jasmine and herself.

"Okay, I'll go anyone wants anything else, such as muffins?", asked Alexander.

"I'll take a chocolate muffin." Jasmine said.

"I'll share with her." Her sister, Serenity stated. Oh, I forgot to mention, Serenity and Jasmine are identical twins. Jasmine is more shy, and Serenity is more outgoing. That's why Serenity usually talks for Jasmine, if we're talking to new people. She takes time to be comfortable around someone. It took her quite a long time to start talking to us.

"Okay, wait a sec." Alexander went towards the counter. After a while, he came back with a cup of latte, two cups of Americano, a cup of Frappucino, two cups of chocolate frappe, a chocolate muffin, and a blueberry muffin. He gave everyone their stuff and took the Frappucino and the blueberry muffin.

"Annabeth, you still haven't answered my question that I asked earlier. How did you know that guy, Percy?", asked Jasmine.

"At a camp when we were twelve", Annabeth replied, before shrugging, like it's no big deal.

"Why are you kind of awkward around each other?" Sebastian asked. _Woah! He just read my mind! I thought about the same thing. Creepy!_, I thought. I glanced at Annabeth and saw her face flushed a little bit in the color pink.

After her face lost the pink color, she replied, "Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I left him at the top of a hill and he start to get confused, promising to keep in touch, but I haven't talked to him lately." Annabeth replied. I noticed that she was hiding something to us. I was going to ask her about that, but I realised that if she wanted us to know, she'd tell us. So I decided to not ask her.

Instead I asked her, "So how did he know about your mother?".

She smiled, like she knew one of us will ask her that question and answered, "His father and my mother know each other really well." The way she said it was like there's a double meaning to it.

"How come you never mentioned your mother to us?" I asked.

"Yea, aren't we your best friends?", continued Sebastian._ He read my mind again? This guy is starting to give me creeps._

"Well... it never came up and of course you're my best friends.", replied Annabeth. I swear I heard her mutter, "Well, in school anyways.", but I think everyone else didn't hear her say that.

"Hey Annie!", a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes said, while smirking. _This girl's gonna get it. She has no idea what happens when people call Annabeth, Annie. Annabeth practically hates that nickname. _

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Thals. How did you know I was here?" _Wait what? How does this girl get to call her 'Annie'? None of us can even call her that._

"Percy told me you were here in New York for a field trip. He told me that if I want to talk to you, I should check at Starbucks, because you might be here. Can I talk to you for a while", the girl-Thals- answered.

"Sure, Thalia", replied Annabeth. She turned to us and said, "I'll come back later.", then walked outside with Thalia.

"Guys, let's go out and hear what they're talking about.", I told my friends.

"Sure, why not.", answered Sebastian.

"Sure, there's nothing she should hide from us anyway. We're her best friends.", Serenity answered.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how should I improve in my writing. I'm so sorry for updating a little late.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder: The Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**AN I know that this story is not as good as some other stories, but it's worth a shot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Annabeth's Point of View**

I followed Thalia outside and asked her, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I know we haven't talked to each other for a while, but I didn't really want to ditch my friends from school, either.

"Annie, you didn't miss me?" asked Thalia. I could actually hear the hurt in her voice. _Why does she sound so upset? Why in the name of Hades does she think I didn't miss her? Of course I did! She's my best friend, for Zeus's sake! Did she think I replaced her with my other friends from school? _

"No no no! Thalia, I miss you a lot. What the Hades possessed you to think that?" I asked her in a hushed tone, so the mortals couldn't hear.

"Oh, I thought that you wanted me to talk to you quickly, so you could go back to those friends. You seem quite eager to go back to them." Thalia replied, with no more hurt in her voice. _Oh, that's why. I didn't think that I might sound eager. Well, it's not really her fault though. I would've felt the same if Thalia made new friends and was eager to go back to them, when I wanted to talk to her. It's frustrating, that I didn't think of it._

I forgot to tell you that Percy –that guy I bumped into earlier-, Nico –the guy Percy mentioned, along with Thalia-, Thalia, and I are demigods. Percy is a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, earthquakes and horses. Nico is a son of Hades, the god of the underworld. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, the god of sky, lightning, etc. I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. There are many other people like us. We all go to Camp Halfblood, a camp for demigods, satyrs, dryads, etc. Mortals and monsters can't enter, because there's an invisible barrier allowing only demigods and satyrs to enter. The monsters and mortals can only enter if they are given permission from an insider.

Anyways, back to Thalia and I. "Oh, I didn't want my friends to think I ditched them to come with you." _I know, I know, I should've apologized, but I'm too prideful to do that. _Each demigod has a fatal flaw. Percy's is personal loyalty. Nico's is holding grudges. Thalia's is that she's hungry for power. My fatal flaw is hubris or in other words, I have too much pride.

I was brought back to reality when Thalia said, "Okay, so can I ask you a question?" I opened my mouth. Thalia noticed and added, "other than the one I just asked".

"Sure", I answered. I instantly regretted saying that, because after I said it, Thalia got that evil glint in her eye, making me know that she knows one of my secrets. I gulped, _oh gods, what secret does she know? Please be anything but the kiss on Mt St Helens. She's never going to leave me alone until I tell her about it. _See, last summer, on Mt St Helens, before it erupted, I was with Percy trying escape when the Telekhines –a type of Greek monster- came. Percy was telling me to run and go get help, saying he has a plan. I didn't really believe him, but he seemed determined. So before putting on my Yankees invisibility cap –a gift from my mother- and following the metallic spider –shudders (all Athena's children have arachnophobia)-, I kissed him on the lips and told him 'good luck'. I left, before seeing his expression. While running, I heard it explode. Two weeks later he came back.

I turned back to Thalia, noticing the wry smile on her face. "So, how was the kiss?" she asked, innocently.

_Oh gods, _I thought. I felt my face heat up. "W-w-what kiss?" I asked, while stuttering.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you know exactly what I'm talking about." Thalia said.

"I'm not playing innocent." I replied.

"Last summer on Mt St Helens, you kissed him before it exploded, when he told you to run." Thalia said.

"How did you know about it?" I asked, ignoring her previous question.

Thalia started "Aphro-", and then stopped herself, noticing that there are mortals around. Then, she fixed her mistake, by explaining, "Silena's mother made the whole camp and at least one of everyone at camp's parent watch it on Beckendorf's dad's TV." Both of us turned sad when Thalia mentioned Silena and Beckendorf, because last summer, they died sacrificing their lives to save our camp. They did it because there was a war going on against the Titans. Here is what Thalia meant if you it's confusing for you: _Aphrodite (the goddess of love and beauty) made the demigods at Camp Halfblood and the gods and goddesses on Olympus to watch our (Percy's and my) kiss on Mt St Helens on Hephaestus TV [a TV made by Hephaestus (the god of Fire and Metallurgy)]_ "Now answer my question." Thalia demanded

"Fine. I kind of liked it." I replied, like it's no big deal.

"I knew it!" Thalia shouted.

"But he doesn't feel the same way, anyway." I said.

"How do you know?"Thalia asked.

"He likes Rachel." I said.

"How are you so sure? Grover's asking him the same question. I told Grover to video tape it. Do you want to hear what Percy felt about the kiss?" asked Thalia.

"He's becoming closer to her, and yea, I'll watch." I replied.

Thalia opened her phone, _since when did she get a phone?, _and said "Here, Grover emailed it to me, and it's a monster free phone made by the Hephaestus cabin, so don't worry." Thalia said.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? Please review and tell me what I need to improve on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**AN Sorry about the change in PenName, I just didn't want my friends to read it. I'm scared they'll make fun of me.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Percy's Point of View**

After I left Annabeth and her friends, I jogged all the way to the house that my friends and I are living in. Or should I say mansion? Once I reached the house or mansion or whatever you call it, I knocked the door. I didn't have to find the key in my pocket, because Nico and Thalia are home anyway. Thalia opened the door, and I ran towards the dining room. When I entered, I saw Nico eating the last cookie. "Hey no fair! Why didn't you save some for me?" I asked.

"Well, too bad. You made us wait for a long time." answered Thalia, munching on a cookie. Then, I noticed two more cookies in her hand.

"Hey Pinecone Face, if you give me those two cookies, then I'll tell you a good news, that I'm sure that you'll like." I said.

"Why don't you tell me the news first, Kelp Head. Then, if I like the news, I'll give you two blue cookies." Thalia said.

"Fine." I said, "Annabeth is here for a month, because of a school field trip. If you want to talk to her, she might be in the Starbucks near Novatel hotel."

"There, take the cookies, I gotta go" said Thalia. She ran out the dining room then outside of the house.

"So, Nico, only two of us left. What should we do?" I asked Nico, while stuffing both the cookies in my mouth.

"I don't know. Don't ask me." Nico said.

"Let's play a video game, upstairs." I suggested.

"Fine." replied Nico.

We walked upstairs to the game room and started choosing a fan to play when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."

"I'll just go sleep." Nico said, yawning.

"Sure" I replied, running downstairs, towards the front door. I opened the door and saw Grover there, with pants covering his furry legs, and shoes and Styrofoam covering his hooves. Grover walked unevenly inside. Grover is a satyr, and me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are demigods. "Hey G-Man, how come you're here? Not that I'm not excited to see you." I said.

"Oh well actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Grover stated.

"What? Is everything okay? Is camp in danger? Is everyone okay?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Everything is fine. Camp is okay. Everyone is okay. I came here to talk to you about something else. Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Grover explained.

"So... what is it, you want to ask me?" I asked.

"How was your kiss with Annabeth?" Grover asked. I flushed bright red, maybe even as red as a tomato, or more.

"I liked it." I mumbled, a little too soft for Grover to hear.

"What did you say?" asked Grover.

"I liked the kiss, okay?" I said, my voice was loud.

"PERCABETH FOREVER!" I heard people shout as the front door, which was right in front of me. I saw people from the Aphrodite cabin, and the girls from camp, who are year rounders standing there. _Have they been eavesdropping on the whole conversation?_

"What in the name of Hades is a Percabeth?" I asked.

"Percabeth, not a Percabeth." A little girl, around the age of eight from the Athena cabin said.

"Yours and Annabeth's couple name, of course." A girl, around the age of thirteen from the Aphrodite cabin said, while giggling. I felt my face heat up.

"Percy plus Annabeth equals Percabeth." Her sister, who is around ten years old explained, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I blushed, a little more.

"But Annabeth and I are just best friends, nothing more. We aren't even a couple", I said, adding "yet" under my breath so no one could hear.

"Not yet, but you guys will soon. Mom said you're the best couple since Helen and Paris of Troy. Marl my words, we'll make you guys a couple. We'll not fail our mother." The same thirteen years old girl from the Aphrodite cabin said, before leaving. Afterwards, everyone else left, following her example.

Then, I noticed Grover using his phone, and I asked "Hey G-Man, what are you doing?"

He hesitated before saying, "I got some information about the wild." I knew he was lying, but decided to drop the subject, because I knew he didn't want to tell about it yet.

"I'm hungry, do you have anything for me to eat?" Grover asked.

"Check the fridge and the dining room." I replied, then walked off to the training room. I started to slice the dummies. After a while, Nico came down and asked me if I wanted to swordfight with him, while using our powers. We went to the elevator and pressed the button for the topmost floor. That is the place where we usually our powers. There's also a swimming pool there.

We did swordfighting for many rounds. Each round took a long time. We were starting to get tired, and the doorbell rung. "Thalia must be home." said Nico.

"Yea let's go check." I said. We both went to the ground floor. Nico went to the dining room, so I went to get the door. I saw Thalia there, as expected, but I didn't expect to see Annabeth there, too.

"Hello again, Wise Girl. I thought you were with your other friends." I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please help me improve in any way I need to.**


End file.
